


Princess Lady

by SeaSparkle



Series: Allurance2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alluance week, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background shiro/keith - Freeform, F/M, Japanese fashion, Lolita Fashion, but it's very minor, uncle lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Allura is out and about in her new Lolita dress. Apparently it makes her look like a princess?





	Princess Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks! I wasn't sure what I was gonna write for this day... and I endes up writing this while watching a movie because the idea of lolita Allura just hit me. If you don't know anything about lolita, menhera or decora fashion, you can look them all up. (No, lolita has nothing to do with the book! I mean the fashion)
> 
> Allurance week day 1: AU

Allura was walking down the road with Shiro and Keith. She was dressed in her new Angelic Pretty dress, with her favorite hat and favorite shoes. Keith was dresses up in menhera, a style he'd seen on her Instagram and immidiatly loved. He did it in his own way, but Allura felt he pulled it off well. They had Shiro dressed up in sort of decora style, loaded down with accessories they found in Allura's appartment. He'd been unsure about it at first, but once they got him outside he'd been okay.

"So, where should we go to eat?" Shiro asked, taking Keith's hand in his and looping their fingers.

"Not where we were the other day. The people there were rude!" Allura said, a slight frown on her face.

Before either of them could say anything else, Allura felt a tug on her skirt. She stopped and turned, seeing a young girl with golden skin and dark brown hair tied up in two pigtails.

"You're very pretty! Are you a princess?" She asked, letting go of her skirt to clasp her hands behind her back sheepishly.

Allura wasn't good with children. She didn't even particularly love them. Not that she hated them. She just had a very neutral opinion about them. This little girl, however, was the cutest thing. She bent down to her level, smiling at her.

"Thank you! You're very pretty too!" Allura told her. She was adorable with her pigtails and her cute blue sundress.

Shiro frowned, "Where are your parents?"

The little girl looked guilty, "At work. Uncle Lance is looking after me. Um... I saw the princess lady and went to talk to her..."

"Adriana!" Someone called out, causing them all to look up.

Allura stood as the person approached them, bending over to catch his breath. He was young, with the same golden skin as the little girl. His hair wasn't as dark though, and it was cut short. When he stood up, Allura could see his eyes were rhe most beautiful shade of blue. Like saphires.

"I'm so sorry. She hasn't been saying anything offensive, has she?" He asked them, before looking at the girl, "and what have I told you about running off when I'm not looking?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Lance..." the girl told him, kicking at the ground with her foot.

"It's alright. She wasn't bother us." Allura told him.

He looked over at her and she could pratically see his jaw drop. It was kind of funny.

"Yeah. We're just glad you found her." Shiro said.

Adriana tugged on her uncle's hand, drawing his attention away from Allura and to her again, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay Ana. Wanna get some McDonald's?" He asked her.

She frowned, "I wanna eat where the princess lady eats!"

"Ana..."

"I don't mind getting McDonald's with you guys." Allura found herself saying. When Lance looked over at her, she smiled at him.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Nah, you don't have to eat with us.."

"We were going out to eat anyway." Keith said with a shrug.

"Yay!" Adriana cheered, "come on! Let's go!" She then proceeded to get in between Lance and Allura and took each of them by the hand, dragging them along.

Lance smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then they both looked away, their faces a little darker.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so... uh... that was day one? I hope it didn't suck too bad!
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
